Never Again
by thisbrokenheartedgirl
Summary: Jesse's POV. Anna's the first daughter, Kate's the second. When Anna dies, how does Jesse react when there's a girl in his class that looks exactly like her? ABANDONED.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own My Sister's Keeper. If I did, it'd be crap.

It's been two weeks already. Why hasn't she woken up yet? Everyone tells me that she'll be fine, that the doctors are doing their best. But the look in their eyes says differently. What if their best just isn't enough?

Every night I hear her calling me, asking me to take her out; just like two weeks ago. Arms outstretched, voice pleading… Eyes hopeful.

Eyes.

What does it mean when I can't even remember her eye color?

No one says it's my fault.

But everyone knows it is.

A/N: Ahh I have like one chapter prepared… And this year's hectic, so I might not be able to update frequently *bow* SORRY T^T


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Disclaimer: Lord, I DO NOT OWN MSK T^T

The doctors call our family and I leap up. As if I were 6 again. Willing for him to say that she's okay, hand my mother a prescription and wave us out of here. But five seconds later I hear someone crying, droplets against my skin. Everything's numb until I realize that I'm the one crying.

She's gone.

It has to be a mistake. I have to see here for myself. She can't be dead. They're lying.

But I'm lying to myself, willing for myself to hold on to her for a while more.

My legs propel me forward but someone pulls me back. I tear myself away from him, my heart pounding. The door to her room is closed. But I don't have to step inside to know.

Something pushes me through the door, something inside of me that teases me to look.

I go to her bedside, my footsteps making echoes vibrate in the cold inhumane silence. My eyes trail from her forehead to her eyes,

They're green.

Emerald green…

Anna, I'm sorry.

Goodbye.

A/N: Sorry for the ridiculously short updates. I wrote this for my own enjoyment before deciding to post it. I promise it'll get longer!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I won't tell you my real name; but it isn't Jodi Picoult. Is that a good enough of a disclaimer?

A/N: OMG I suck. I'm so sorry for not updating in FOREVER. So here's chapter two until six, if my battery life suffices^^

Three years later

Whenever someone says her name, I flinch. I don't look at her room anymore. None of us do. It's been three years, but the scar still runs deep. Mom says it'll blow over, but I've seen her looking for signs that Anna's still alive. Flowers that bloom early, twin rainbows… everything that was remarkable. That was Anna's thing, looking for things that weren't logical but were… special. I guess we're doing it for her now. But why does it feel different?

"Jesse Fitzgerald?"

"Yea." It cuts me inside. I keep expecting to hear her name after mine.

"Anna James?"

I turn. She looks exactly… Like Anna. My little sister. It's not, I know better than to expect that it's her. But this girl… she looks exactly like my sis. Well, how I picture her at my age. Complete with emerald green eyes.

I couldn't keep my eyes off her for the entire homeroom. Then, the bell goes.

"Jesse… Right?" even her voice reminds me of Anna's.

"Y-yea…" I say, trying to feign nonchalance but failing miserably.

She smiles, "Do you know where room two twenty is?"

I nod.

But that's all I do for now as she looks at me expectantly.

"Well, could you tell me where it is?"

"No. Good day to you." And that's when I start running.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own MSK… How depressing D:

A/N: Can you, my lovely readers, ever forgive me for not updating? :3 Maybe this chapter will change will? Or Chapter 4, 5 and 6(:

Good day to you.

Who the fuck am I? Some perverted talk-show host that plays games with his sock puppets?

Then why am I still running?

The late bell rings and I figure out that I'm in the wrong block. My shoes scuff the floor as I begin to head towards the Redwood block. But Anna's there. So I guess that's why I turn and head towards my car, and drive off.

It's not like I haven't skipped school before. I've done it countless times. But knowing that Anna's in school makes me want to turn back in fear that she'll tell Mom and Dad.

Yea, I know she can't.

Fucking hell.

She really messed me up. It'd be so easy to blame it on my sister.

Or Anna, even. But it's just me wanting my little sister back. Kate feels neglected sometimes.

She was born six months after Anna died. Mom was so excited, thinking that she'd be like Anna.

God knows how wrong she was. Kate's eyes are brown, Anna's were green. Kate's hair is gold, Anna's was brown.

And the greatest difference?

Anna dying killed our family.

And you can't exactly kill what's already dead.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Jesse is Jodi's (Which kinda sucks cause he's like my dream guy minus the illegal stuff).

A/N: OMG My seniors read this and were all: "OMG, KOUHAI! YOUR ANGST IS SO… SQUEE!" And I didn't even know it was angst Kays. Onto the story!

I come here a lot. The grave, I mean. I know I don't look like it but I was really close to Anna before…

Before she died.

The cemetery is quiet at this time. The only sound is the wind whistling through the leaves. Sunlight filters through them and the beams seem to crown my sister's grave. The ground before me is cold but when I bend at her tombstone, it's warm.

It's the perfect temperature of her skin.

I wonder if Mother Nature knows she's in there, and that's why the green of the grass is emerald, the soil seems to be bronze and everything around her grave is full of life.

Every time I'm here, it seems like she's with me. I feel her hand slip through mine and her laugh pepper the air. But when I leave, that feeling disappears.

My phone rings once and I glance at it once. Jason.

"Party at my place tonight, bruv. You in? That Anna chick's gonna show."

I feel like calling my sister and asking her why she's going to that party.

"Yea, man. I'll bring the booze."

"Sweet. I'll catcha later, bro."

The line goes dead before I touch her tombstone for the last time.

I get up, turn my back on her and walk away.

And for the first time in years, I don't look back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Jesse 3, you're Jodi's…. Not mine D:

A/N: How was chapter four? Angsty enough? (: This one is kind of OOC. You have been warned *spooky laughter* and I live in SE-A which means that I don't know about American parties. Bear with me :3

The music's loud, beer's spilt everywhere. In other words, a typical Jason party. Girls in party dresses giggling too loudly, guys leading them off the floor to God knows where.

"Jesse, my man!" Oh God. He's already wasted.

"Jase, lay off the booze, wontcha?" I hate how the gansta seeps back into my voice.

Jason laughs, his tone still slurred before waddling off. I put the six pack of beer down before leaning against the wall, a half filled cup in my hands.

"Jesse?"

"Anna. I'm sorry for today…" I manage to splutter out, my face turning red under the dim lighting.

She laughs, "It's okay. Did you come here by car?"

I nod, looking at my cup blankly.

The radiant smile fades and her eyes turn pleading.

"Take me home, Jesse."

Then I realize why.

I see a thin needle of blood stream down her arm, a dark blue circle around her right eye.

"God, Anna. Who did this to you?"

Next minute, I'm in my car, her riding shotgun next to me.

"It was Mark. Wasn't it?" I never knew how gentle my voice could be.

One tear slides down her cheek before a twin appears on the other.

She nods slowly, I grip the wheel.

"I'll take you to my place. My mom will help you."

There's a crying, bleeding girl in my car. I want to drive straight back to that party and punch the fuck out of Mark. I feel protective.

De ja vu, much?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own it…. The idea, though, is mine(:

A/N: This is my LAST chapter prepared. So it'll probably be a week or two before I post a new one. You guys are the FIRST to see this. No one else has! (:

"Thanks, Jesse."

"Yea. No problem."

I'm embarrassed. What happened to the devil-may-care Jesse? How did I get from _that_ to cleaning a girl's wounds on a Friday night?

Anna's close enough to kiss. We both realize that at the same time.

She blushes, I look away.

"Anna, dear, here's something for you to wear while I wash your shirt."

I stare at the faded shirt in my mom's hands.

My voice is grave.

"That's Anna's. You went into her room?" I'm angry now; no, I'm furious.

But I don't see the streaks of dried tears on her cheeks. I don't see her hands trembling. I don't even see the pain in her eyes.

"What was I supposed to do? I have no choir, Jesse! Grow up!"

"I don't know. Lend her your clothes." My tone is flat. Desert flat.

Anna stays quiet, holding the now-cold cloth on her arm.

It's minutes before one of us speaks.

Minutes, not hours.

But the coolness between us still stands.

For minutes.

For hours.

For days.

For weeks.

My sister's shirt makes its way into my locker the next day. I have half a mind to throw it away. But the thing is… It smells like Anna, my sister Anna. That stupid smell of my mother's Le Fragrance Deux. Which makes me wonder…

How much does Anna know?

A/N: Whoo. I have really bad finger cramps right now. I practiced violin and piano before typing this. So please review? I love reading reviews 3


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi. I've abandoned this story because I can't think of anything else to write. I was only reminded about this story when someone reviewed it. I'm sorry to whoever has been waiting for an update and instead got an author's note. Thank you for the support you all have given me.

Hirachii.


End file.
